Dark Shadows: 1109
The Great House at Collinwood in the present time: Barnabas Collins and Julia Hoffman have learned that something terrible has happened to Quentin, but they don't know what it is; nor do they know where he is. But they're aware that his disappearance may be the prelude to the total disaster that will soon threaten the lives of everyone at Collinwood. Episode 1109 of Dark Shadows was directed by Lela Swift and written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Thursday, September 24th, 1970. In this episode, Gerard's longterm plans finally come to fruition and he claims complete possession over David and Hallie. He raises a horde of the undead to claw their way out of their graves and lay siege to Collinwood. As the Great House erupts into flames, Barnabas and Julia desperately struggle to find a way to escape. Cast Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Opening narration: James Storm * Closing still: Collinwood foyer (in shambles) * This episode segues into the "1840 Flashback" storyline, which begins in earnest next episode. * The extras playing the zombies are uncredited in this episode. This is the only episode of Dark Shadows for actors James Donahue, James Langrall, Al Lust, Richard Mollich and Victor Romano. * Despite the show's penchant for showcasing nearly every type of supernatural creature imaginable, this is the only time that zombies have ever been featured en masse. However, there have been other instances where certain single characters, such as Quentin Collins, have been killed and resurrected as one of the undead. * If one takes Gerard Stiles' zombie servants into account, this episode boasts one of the larger cast lists of the series for a single episode. * Next to Quentin's unmarked grave are tombstones for individuals named Miles Pardoe and Silas Larch, both of whom died in 1840. No other information has been made available about these men. * Presumably, Quentin's unmarked grave was at Eagle Hill Cemetery, which seems to be the only cemetery in Collinsport. * Extra Chuck Morgan also played a zombie named Emory Pace in episodes 963-964, which was part of "The Leviathan Cult" storyline. Allusions * Quentin and Julia make reference to the Old House in this episode, believing that it would be where they would find David and Hallie. * David Collins and Hallie Stokes are the astral twins of their 19th century counterparts, Tad Collins and Carrie Stokes, who are both played by David Henesy and Kathy Cody respectively. The concept of astral twins is used to explain why so many characters from one time period greatly resemble different characters from another era. Production-wise this of course is explained by the fact that the cast members from the series play multiple roles throughout the course of the show. Not every actor who plays one character is necessarily the astral twin of another however. Bloopers * Jonathan Frid inadvertently refers to the green flag that Quentin described as a red flag. He also stammers over his lines a bit in this scene. * David Selby fumbles his lines a bit while reciting the silly guidance from a star incantation. Quotes * Barnabas Collins: If this portrait is his only way of communicating with us, he's either been taken prisoner somewhere or is close to death... or Gerard has buried him alive! .... * Barnabas Collins: Children, you must tell me... if you know where Quentin was originally buried, you must tell me! .... * David Collins: If Quentin dies, we'll die too. .... * Quentin Collins: It was as though I became the Quentin Collins of 1840. And I have the memory... I have the memory of Gerard waving a green flag at a window. Three times. Which window, I don't know, but the destruction of Collinwood came right after that. .... * Quentin Collins: All right, Gerard... I'm here! If you won't come out willingly, then I'll force you out! .... * Quentin Collins: You have lost, Gerard. It is all over now. Do you understand that? You have lost. .... * Quentin Collins: The destruction of Collinwood is beginning now. Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series (Disc 113) * Dark Shadows DVD Collection 23 (Disc 1) See also External Links * * * * Category:1970 television episodes Category:Dark Shadows: 1840 Flashback/Episodes